


Wet Down There

by wynnebat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bit of an omega thing, the way Cas can't keep his pants dry around Dean. But mostly, it's a Cas and Dean thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Down There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87399.html?thread=34098023#t34098023) awesome kink meme prompt. Deleted and reposted because of an AO3 glitch.

There was a saying in their area: snag an alpha before puberty, keep him for life. It had come from a time when alphas and omegas were finally allowed to interact freely, ages ago (okay, there was an exact date, but Cas wasn't really the best history student) when people were way too concerned about these things. Pre-Omega Liberation, pre-Civil Rights, pre-yada yada. Right now, Cas wasn't worried about finding a job as an omega or prejudice (because even though there was some there, life was generally pretty awesome in the 21st century).

He was a teenager, and his first concern was over the fact that the saying was so terribly untrue. Not in the sense that he wanted to be a manipulative jerk, but in the sense that he was madly in love with his childhood best friend, who didn't love him back. If it were true, Cas and Dean would have a movie-like love story, complete with the romantic pop hits soundtrack and an epilogue shot with adorable little brown-haired, blue-eyed babies.

Sadly, the only flaw in the plan was Dean's utter lack of interest in Cas. Cas sighed, uncomfortably aware of how little impact he had in the world. He could dress as well as he could, act as coy as he pleased, and still Dean never paid him a single glance. Their friendship was a rock, solid and unshakable, and most of the time, Cas was thankful for it. He had the most amazing best friend; his life would have been awful without Dean. But sometimes, he was greedy, and wished he could have a little more.

As Cas idly remembered that he was in the middle of playing a game with the object of his drawn-out crush, the game over music played and Dean punched the air with both hands.

"Haha, beat ya!" Dean cried.

Cas brought his attention back to the game, realizing that Dean had in fact won. It didn't happen all that often, so he could understand Dean's overjoyed expression. "Yes, you did." If he sounded a bit off, well, hopefully Dean wouldn't notice.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You okay, dude?" His voice was low, kind, and despite the fact that he'd won he was more concerned about the way Cas didn't win.

"I'm fine," Cas replied. "Play the victory level. I'll just revel in how terrible your track record is, despite this one fluke."

"This is the turning point, I swear," Dean said, grinning and turning back to the game. His game face was back, and he was staring intently at the screen. Cas wondered how he'd look if he were that focused on Cas, and shivered.

It would never happen, of course. Dean liked dating alphas and betas, and the one time Cas had asked him about omegas, Dean had blushed and mumbled something about meeting the right one. Cas would never shame Dean for his preferences, but... But sometimes, all he wished was for Dean to turn around and see him, see the way Cas had been in love with him for years, the way he couldn't keep his eyes off him, the way he couldn't even keep his pants dry around him.

(Though maybe not the last one. Fuck, Cas was so embarrassed about it, even though he knew it was normal. On the very extreme edge of normal, but still normal.)

Dean finished the victory round, and they both grinned at each other.

Then Dean glanced down, and suddenly couldn't look at Cas. "You have, uh," Dean said.

Cas looked down, his face turning beet red as he realized he'd worked himself up so much that his slick had soaked through the pad he'd been forced to wear and his underwear, making a damp spot on his jeans.

"Sorry," Cas gasped, standing up and inching right until Dean's view of his crotch was blocked by the table.

"It's cool," Dean said, unsubtly looking every which way, a blush working its way to his ears. "It's an omega thing."

"Right," Cas said, relieved that Dean accepted that excuse every single time. Dean just assumed it was a normal part of being an omega. Dean's entire family—himself, his brother, his father—were alphas, and his omega mother had died when he was very young. He was an alpha through and through, and Cas had never wished he'd be anything else. But he wished Dean hadn't turned out quite so hot.

Dean didn't see Cas when Cas was without Dean. He didn't know that Cas only wore a heat pad when he was going to see Dean that day (although honestly, that was almost every day), or that these wet spots didn't occur with anyone else. It was only when Cas was with Dean, when Cas could see every beautiful thing Dean did and wonder and think and pine as Dean was completely oblivious. "I'm just... Going to go..." Cas waved his hand in the direction of the door.

"I'll just continue playing," Dean said, gesturing toward the TV.

Cas nodded gratefully and slipped out of the room. He'd closed the door behind him and his parents were at work, so no one saw the way he'd pressed his hand against his crotch as soon as he'd left the room, rubbing the area as it pulsed headily. If you went by stereotypes, it was the alphas who had trouble keeping themselves in line, and omegas were the prudish ones (outside of heats, at least). But between him and Dean, it was Cas whose slick was readily apparent, Cas who kept stepping out of the room when the attraction got too much for him. Maybe it was because Dean had no trouble getting sex, while Cas resorted to his many fantasies. But Dean wasn't the one who was hopelessly in love with his best friend. Call him silly, but Cas couldn't betray his feelings. Not like this. Maybe one day, he'd finally meet someone who'd catch his eye more than Dean did, but he hadn't met someone like that for eighteen years. It seemed more likely that he'd just continue to be in love with Dean forever.

He stayed outside his room until his heart rate finally went down, and he didn't want to climb Dean like a tree quite as much. When he entered the room, Dean was sitting on the bean bag, and Cas' chair looked like it had been cleaned with a wet wipe. Cas flushed and went to the closet to grab another pair of jeans.

"We were going to have a Kleptomaniac marathon, weren't we?" Dean said, rolling his head back to catch Cas' eyes.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think it's at my house." Dean jumped up from his seat and headed toward the door, his body angled strangely, like he wanted to keep his front out of Cas' line of sight.

Cas flushed. Fine, he had an unrequited crush, but Dean didn't have to be so obvious about wanting to get away. "You don't have to..."

"No, it's cool. Besides, this way you can, ah..." Dean trailed off, glancing at Cas' hold on the new jeans. His face was strangely flushed, and he kept glancing at and away from Cas' wet spot. It was probably obvious, the way Cas was trying to keep his legs together, and the way he was clenching his rebellious hole.

Cas was glad he kept extra underwear and pads in the bathroom (for exactly this reason), but he was mortified all the same. Dean probably thought he was a child, with his frequent messes. "Sure."

Dean left quickly, taking the steps down two at a time. Cas tried not to overthink everything that had happened, but there weren't many reasons for Dean to want to leave so suddenly. Still, he was sure their friendship would last. If he was sure of anything, it was that.

Cas could barely walk from how tightly he was trying to keep his legs pressed together, but soon he was in the bathroom, the door shut behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment, his eyes closed and mind still with Dean. He placed his jeans on the counter, not looking at himself in the mirror—he was probably a sight, the way his face was flushed and his pupils were huge. Instead, he unzipped his jeans and pulled down his underwear. The cool air met his flushed cock and his arousal abated a bit, lessening even more when he sat down on the cold windowsill. Shivering from the heat within him and the cold outside, Cas reached out and grabbed onto the end of the toilet paper roll, ripping off a strand of paper and making a makeshift pad.

With first slide of the pad against his hole, he did as he usually did, wiping the slick from his hole, trying hard not to let his fingers dip in. It wasn't the time or the place, he told himself, throwing the used and soggy pad into the toilet. But the way Dean had played tonight, his eyes shining, grinning in excitement... The way he'd said Cas' name… Cas moaned, unable to keep it in. He instantly covered his mouth, hoping no one had heard him. He listened for someone's footsteps, but none came. Cas' parents weren't home, and Dean was still getting the game from his house.

He felt warm slick dripping down his leg and buckled against the air, needing some kind of friction. He pulled down on the roll of toilet paper again, making a second pad, and ran it across his thighs. The sensation caused him to shiver, and by the time he tried to wipe his hole, he started pressing inside himself with each slide of the pad. Soon, he dropped the paper completely, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of his jeans. He kicked the jeans away from him and spread his legs, finally reaching into his hole and giving himself some release.

Cas pressed into his hole with one hand and rubbed the sides of his channel, gasping softly with every brush of his skin. He leaned back until his head met the blind-covered windowpane, and rested against it, closing his eyes. Cas imagined Dean's long fingers inside him instead of his own, and Dean whispering dirty things in Cas' ear. With his other hand, already covered in his slick, he took hold of his cock. He was already so hot with arousal that he barely had to move his hand before his orgasm ripped through him.

His hole squeezed tightly around his fingers as he came, and Cas wondered with what clear-headedness he had left if Dean would like the way it felt as much as Cas did, if they ever had sex.

There was no way Dean wouldn't smell it later, not with the way his slick was running down his thighs and the way his come had made a line of white fluid down leg and foot and onto the floor. But maybe Cas could squeeze in a shower before his best friend got back.

Resting for a moment, Cas just took a couple deep breaths, fingering himself lightly. It felt good, a little oversensitive, but mainly pleasurable. His cock gave a little twitch, but Cas ignored it. He took his fingers out of his hole, shivering at how empty he felt. He didn't have the achy, full feeling he bet he'd get if Dean were to fuck him, but he wanted it so badly.

Cas heard the faint click of the door, and a much louder cry of, "Oh, fuck!" Quickly opening his eyes, Cas let out another gasp, this one of surprise.

"Sorry—the door was unlocked—I thought…" Dean stared at him, eyes open wide. "I'm going to just—yeah…" Dean swallowed, beginning to close the door.

Cas could barely think of anything to say, and looked into Dean's shocked eyes and said, "Please, Dean." Would it be so bad if Dean stayed? If they had one time together, one time that they'd never talk about again, one time during their long friendship? Cas stretched out his glistening fingers, urging Dean to come closer. Dean did, walking across the come and slick on the floor and toward Cas, meeting Cas' lips in a deep, thorough kiss. Cas moaned into it, and Dean brought them closer together until suddenly he jerked away from Cas.

He looked pained as he took a stumbling step back. "No, Cas. I—Fuck, I want nothing more, but you're in heat."

Cas' surprise almost jerked him out of his arousal. "What? No, I'm not."

"Then how do you explain this?"

Opening his mouth, Cas searched for something to say, but all he found was the truth. "I want you. And… I love you. Sometimes, it gets out of hand."

In a fraction of a second, Dean was touching him again, kissing him with a ferocity Cas had only seen in movies. Eventually, he let a sliver of space get between them, and whispered, "I love you too. Fuck, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know. I was scared," Cas replied.

"Cas, baby, we could have been doing this for ages." Dean slid his hand down to Cas' cock, grasping it in his warm hands.

Cas mewled, catching Dean's mouth in another kiss as the first hands to ever touch his cock slowly rubbed their way down. He reached out to reciprocate, but Dean's jeans were in the way.

"Please," Cas moaned. "Can we?" He wasn't in heat; he wouldn't get pregnant. All he wanted was Dean's cock inside him. With the way his empty, aching hole was throbbing, it was clear his body agreed.

"You want to?"

"More than anything," Cas murmured.

"I've been thinking of this for so long," Dean groaned, sliding down his pants.

 _Not as much as I have,_ Cas wanted to say, but he lost his train of thought when he caught sight of Dean's long, hard cock. He didn't have long to stare at it, because soon Dean was slipping it inside Cas' hole. Cas should've felt embarrassed by how easily it slid in. He was a virgin, but he was covered in slick, inside and out, and Dean pushed inside easily, bottoming out in one swoop as Cas cried out. He felt so complete and full, too full, his oversensitive hole throbbing from sensation. It was more pleasure than Cas could deal with, and he moaned loudly until Dean covered Cas' mouth in a deep kiss. He slid his tongue inside Cas' mouth and his cock inside Cas' hole, and Cas was sure he'd never again be able to feel so utterly owned by anyone else. He was Dean's, now and forever.

Cas let out a breathy gasp as Dean hit his prostate, the pleasure coursing through him almost unbearably. Having found it, Dean kept the same angle, pumping relentlessly at the gland. Too soon, Cas came apart, coming for the second time, this time around Dean's cock rather than his own fingers. Dean gasped as Cas clenched around him, and if Cas hadn't been out of his mind with bliss, he would've felt smug. One pump later, and Dean joined Cas in orgasm, shooting warm come inside Cas' hole.

Dean left his cock inside as it deflated, staying close, his arms around Cas and his mouth on Cas' lips, kissing him softly. Cas knew that eventually he'd have to pull out, but for now he felt so warm and claimed that he didn't want to move an inch.

When Dean pulled back, he smiled at Dean, and got a dazzling smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
